i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Lu Gong
| Image = Lu.gong-manhua.jpg | ImgCaption = Manhua | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = (last seen) | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = 30+ | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Cao Yang | Occupation = Outer Sect Disciple of Reliance Sect | Affiliation = | Sect = Reliance Sect | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Southern Domain | Location = State of Zhao | Cultivation = Third Layer Qi Condensation (crippled) | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Bloodline = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 13 (Mentioned) Book 1, Chapter 14 | Manhua = Chapter 13 | Book = 1 | Appearsin = 3 Chapters | Quotation = My Cultivation base has reached this level because of all the low-level disciples I robbed. How come in all my years in the Reliance Sect, I never thought to open a store and hawk medicinal pills… | Speaker = Lu Gong after hearing about Meng Hao and his Pill Cultivation Workshop Outlet | Book# = 1 | Chapter# = 14 | Introduction = Lu Gong is a minor character in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is a disciple of the Reliance Sect. He was first introduced as the cousin of Cao Yang, another Outer Sect disciple. He first attempted to take over Meng Hao's Pill Cultivation Workshop, then after some time, threatened to cripple Meng Hao's cultivation base should he show up as a medicine hawker again. In response, Meng Hao broke through to fourth level Qi Condensation, fought against him and crippled his cultivation base. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = He is the alleged "number one disciple in the Low-Level Public Zone", the strongest cultivator under the Fourth Layer of Qi Condensation. While he is numbered among the strongest Outer Sect disciples, he is considered to be far below Wang Tengfei and Han Zong. While the other disciples are under the assumption that Cao Yang is his cousin, they are in fact not blood-related. Lu Gong considers the other as nothing but an acquaintance. | History = Cao Yang, his so-called "cousin", who was robbed of numerous magical items and medicinal pills by Meng Hao, approached him and told him of Meng Hao's misdeeds. Lu Gong, who couldn't really care less about the humiliation Cao Yang went through, was nevertheless attracted by Meng Hao's construction of a Pill Cultivation Workshop Outlet. Allured by the lucrative advantages of what a pill workshop outlet might bring him, he erected a second shop right next to Meng Hao's. He then named his workshop "Pill Cultivation Workshop Outlet 2", in a bold display of provocation against the latter. He copied Meng Hao, selling his pills for exorbitant prices which soon netted him huge earnings. Very soon, however, there was huge drop in the presence of cultivators in the Low-Level Public Zone as a result of their pill peddling businesses. As his rivalry with Meng Hao continued, so did his murderous intent. It actually grew every time he sees him. By the third day of his medicinal pill hawking, he threatened to cripple Meng Hao's cultivation should he see him again the Public Zone area. Meng Hao, not pleased being robbed off his business, broke through to the fourth layer of Qi Condensation in one night. The two of them battled it out the next day, employing magical equipment against each other. After his Purple Yang Sword (see Equipment section) broke, he was forced to take out a jadeite bottle gourd given to him by Wang Tengfei. This too, however, proved to be futile against the jade pendant Xu Qing gave to Meng Hao. Injured, he was unable to defend himself when Meng Hao ripped apart his Qi passages. Like Cao Yang before him, he asked a stronger cultivator to administer justice after suffering defeat. He knelt before Wang Tengfei who soon accepted the job. | CustomSection1 = Equipments | CustomText1 = * Purple Yang Sword — rumored to have been awarded to him by the sect for a special service he did. It is of golden purple color and 30 meters in diameter. This flying sword was used against his fight with Meng Hao. In this fight, it ultimately lost its aura and crumbled to pieces. * Jadeite Bottle Gourd — given to him by Wang Tengfei and can only be used by those in the fourth level of Qi Condensation. Meng Hao later took it away from him. | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = In Wuxiaworld's webnovel version, his name has also been translated as Lu Hong. | MoreQuotes = | Footnotes = }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Qi Condensation